The Kissing Competition
by La Perla
Summary: Lorelai is going crazy...she needs to do something! L
1. Default Chapter

General disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gilmore Girls etc, etc.

**The Kissing Competition**

Rory: What are you going to do?

Lorelai: If I knew that do you think we'd be standing here like rejects from American idol auditions?

Rory: Granted. But we've got dressed, its eleven o'clock at night, and now were standing in front of Luke's for no reason. You must have a reason.

Lorelai: I'm sorry I'm Lorelai have we met?

Rory: Ok, ok. I'm going to go home in one minute if you don't tell me what we are doing here. 

Lorelai: Ssssshhhhh!

Rory: What?

Lorelai points to the windows above the diner, a light has been switched on and they can hear someone coming downstairs. Lorelai grabs Rory's arm and begins to drag her away from Luke's. 

Rory: What is going on?

Lorelai: Just wait here, ok? 

Rory: What? Why? What are you doing?

Rory watches amazed as Lorelai walks across the street towards Luke's. She gently taps on the door. Rory watches as Lorelai and Luke talk quietly for a minute then Lorelai steps inside. Rory can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. _What the hell is going on?_

_#          #          #_

Lorelai can't believe she's about to do this. But she can't stand the wondering, she hasn't slept comfortably for three nights and if she doesn't do something she knows that she'll always want to know and that will get awkward. 

She sees Luke inside the diner walking towards her; he looks up and notices her standing at the door. He hurries over, unlocking the door.

Luke: What's wrong?

Lorelai: Nothing, nothing's wrong I just needed to talk to you.

Luke: Lorelai, its ten past eleven, can't it wait?

Lorelai: No, I don't think it can.

Luke gives her a look of confusion, Ok, come on in, do you want some water?

Lorelai: No, I'm good.

Luke grabs a glass from under the counter, fills it up with water at the sink and turns around to see Lorelai looking at him like she's never seen him before. 

What? He asks

Lorelai gets up from her stool and come around to his side of the counter. 

She whispers, I just have to know. 

With no warning her mouth is fused to Luke's, the glass drops from his hand and smashes on the diner floor. Like lightening his arms go around her. 

She's kissing him; madly, wildly, tilting her head, moving her tongue along his lips. He's running his hands up and down her sides, kissing her back just as passionately. It's an explosion of a kiss. Their mouths move as if trying to devour each other, hands are moving back and forth trying to grip something solid. Luke's hands are fisted in her hair and her hands are stoking his back. 

Suddenly she pulls back. Luke's face is a study of passion and shock. Lorelai watches him quietly,

I though so, she mutters. Then she smiles triumphantly and jumps back into his arms and kisses him again. A few minutes later she moves back from him.

Luke: What was that?

Lorelai: Kissing?

Luke: Why?

Lorelai: Because ever since you told me about that kissing competition I was curious. I haven't been able to sleep.

Luke: And you think that this was a good idea. 

Lorelai: Don't you? I've wanted to do that for three days, four hours and ten minutes.

Luke: Oh Yeah? Well I've wanted you to do that from the first moment I saw you and every dam day since then, so I guess I should be glad, by the end of this Luke's tone is slightly bitter, he glares at her, and then bends down to start cleaning up the broken glass. 

He straightens up with bits of glass in his hands. Lorelai looks at him in surprise. Luke's face is all seriousness when he says. 

Luke: So, now you know, I'm glad I was here to satisfy your curiosity but I think you should leave.         

Lorelai turns and walks out of the diner. Rory runs over.

Rory: What's wrong? What happened? Rory finally gets a good look at Lorelai's face under a nearby street lamp, 

Rory: Oh


	2. Luke the Kissing King

The Kissing Competition Part 2

Four Days earlier…

Luke's Diner 3:45 pm

Luke stands behind the counter, tidying up, wiping benches, taking orders, arguing with Lorelai, pouring coffee for Lorelai.

Lorelai: Do you know what happens to me when I don't have coffee? 

Luke: Your vital organs don't get poisoned and you live twenty longer?

Lorelai: No, I get urges to strangle unsuspecting people around me for a tiny dose of caffeine. Now, do you really want to let me loose on all these lovely customers? 

Luke: Ok, ok, here but when your old and trapped in a nursing home tied to a drip of caffeine because it's the only substance your body recognises, I won't visit you. 

Lorelai: Oh, Luke, you know that-

Lorelai stops to see Kirk running past the window, he gets to the door and runs inside. He stops. His eyes light up when he sees Luke but as he goes to walk to the counter he bends down dramatically clutching his side. Lorelai tilts her head silently asking the question.  

Kirk: Stitch. I'm not a sprinter. I'm better at marathon. 

Luke: What are you doing here, Kirk? 

Kirk:  I need you to teach me how to kiss.

Luke: What? No, I've already no, twice! Ask Miss Patty she's far more experienced. 

Kirk: But it wasn't Miss Patty who won those Kissing Competitions.

Lorelai turns, shocked: You won kissing competitions? You went in a kissing competition? 

Kirk: Kissing King in '81, '82 and '83. Would you say there should be lips and tongue equally or is it more of a combination thing? 

Lorelai: Awww, Luke Kissing King? Do you have a crown? Did they seat you on a throne shaped like a pair of lips and parade you down Main Street? 

Luke: Get out of here, Kirk, I'm not going to help you. 

Kirk: Just a few pointers. I promise they'll go to my grave.

Luke: So will you, if you don't leave, right now!

Kirk sighed hugely: I'm destined to be Stars Hollow's worst kisser. 

Kirk slumped off out of the diner until he saw Andrew walking down the street, he ran out after him, muttering 'the runner up, of course!'   

Lorelai: I have a great imagination but I just can't picture you in a kissing competition. Who convinced you to sign up?

Luke: It was all Rachel's idea; first prize was a ticket to Las Angeles. She wanted to get out of Stars Hollow, I said I'd help. 

Lorelai: Didn't Kirk say it was three years in a row? 

Luke: Rachel got addicted to going on yearly trips just for kissing me for 5 minutes in a stupid festival. 

Lorelai: What happened to the competition, I've never even heard of it? 

Luke: Miss Patty wasn't keeping it within PG boundaries, if you know what I mean. 

Lorelai: Well, obviously you were completely against the kissing; I mean Rachel-she's no Victoria's Secret model, after all. 

Rory: Who not a Victoria Secret's model? 

Luke: No one. What can I get ya? He frowned at Lorelai, trying to prevent the inevitable.

Lorelai: Oh, we can't stay we've got that thing.

Rory: What thing?

Lorelai: The thing I told you about this morning.

Rory looks confused: Oh, Okay, well bye Luke.

Lorelai: Yes, goodbye, you majesty.

Luke watched as Lorelai practically pushed Rory outside so she could share. Luke decided it wasn't worth the bother of explaining that he didn't want Rory to know about the kissing competition but he figured Lorelai would tell her no matter what. He wondered what Lorelai thought about him being a recognised great kisser, in Stars Hollow anyway, probably nothing. That woman would ignore an oversized elephant in the diner if she didn't want to see it.  Luke smiled and shook his head. 


	3. Sleep is for the Blameless

The Kissing Competition Part 3

"I can still smell you on my fingers and taste you on my breath…" 

-Beth Orton, Central Reservation 

Lorelai couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning since going to bed what seemed like hours and hours ago. How was she supposed to relax and get to sleep when her whole body was still tingling? She kept licking her lips and feeling that kiss, she was sure she could still taste him. But she knew that stuff would fade, it was his face right after the first kiss that still had her spinning.   

That kiss had been a shock, a world shifting on its axis explosion of a kiss. It was like he'd saved of his most passionate kisses just for her and then poured everything of himself into her. Somehow it had been more intimate than if they'd actually just had sex, right there.  

Who knew that Luke could kiss like that? That man never seemed to date, where the hell did he find time to go to kissing lessons. But that kiss hadn't been for any woman that kiss had been all for her, she could still feel the intensity of his focus during those few minutes.  

Man, she was so confused, upset, strung out. 

She needed answers. Lots of answers or she was never going to settle, it would all just keep circling in her head like a spinning top. She had to see him. Right now. 

Lorelai jumped up, grabbed her slippers and ran downstairs; on her way through the house she raced passed Rory's room. Jumping up and down to put on her betty-boo slippers, she said frantically.

Lorelai: Rory, I'm just going out for a while. I'll be at Luke's. Rory!

Rory: What? Mom? 

Lorelai: Did you hear what I said? 

Rory: Yes. Luke's, ok, ok. I'll meet you later.

Lorelai grabbed her keys and coat, raced outside got into the Jeep and sped off. She could've walked but she didn't want time to reconsider. After all, jumping in with both feet was her speciality. She knew it take less than three minutes of thinking to realise this was a really, really, reckless plan. Especially right now when that kiss was still so fresh in her mind. 

As she drove the couple of blocks to Luke's she did something silly, she started to think. And she started to wonder. 

She arrived at Luke's getting angrier by the minute. How could he have wanted to kiss her for years, years! And not had the guts to tell her. What kind of man tries to be someone's friend when along he'd wanted her for something more?  But then that was Luke, ignore it and it'll disappear, no change, no difference, no loss.  

Lorelai didn't consider the fact that if he had told her she would've run like hell, if he had told her.

Without looking around, she parked the Jeep right outside the diner and raced up to the door. She angrily banged her fist on the door until she heard him coming down the stairs. 

She was ready with the first words when he opened the door. Aggressively, she pushed him inside the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Lorelai: I need to talk to you. 

Luke: Yeah, well, I've got some stuff to say to you too. 

Lorelai: Are you sure you don't want to wait another decade to tell me? Wouldn't want to do anything or say anything before I'm ready to hear it. Might have to actually talk to me then, you know about real adult stuff.

Luke: You haven't got a clue what you're talking about. 

Lorelai: Oh, I've had about six hours to think about what you said and you know what I think? I think that you're the most cowardly man I've ever met. If you wanted something more all this time why didn't you just tell me instead of pretending that you were my friend?

Luke:  I never pretended with you and you know it. There are heaps of reasons why I didn't tell you, mostly because I was sure you'd react like this. You're so terrified right now because that kiss has made you see something you've been ignoring for years. I'm just as upset as you by all this. 

Lorelai: Oh, no, I don't think so. I think you've been planning this kind of discussion for years, I may have ignored it but that meant I knew it was there.  

Luke: You knew I wanted you? Well, I guess it's easier if you put me in the friends box and just take for granted that I'd be content with that? That's so you, if it's too much emotion, ignore it. God forbid you might actually have to explore your own feelings in depth, keep it simple stupid.  

Lorelai: I'm not stupid when it comes to men. I know what attraction feels like but I hate knowing that all along you've been thinking about me in a non-PG way and have never said anything. Nothing! How can that be honest? How can I trust anything when I know you've been lying from the first minute?

Luke: Attraction? You think this is all about sexual attraction? Man, you're unbelievable. If you knew the number of times I've imagined a kiss like the one last night you'd know that it's so much more-

Lorelai: Yeah well if you even had some blood left in your head during those thoughts you'd know that it would be the worst mistake we could make. You and me, Luke it'd never work. 

Luke grabbed her. Lorelai froze and prepared to fight him. But he didn't kiss her as she'd thought he just shoved her down behind the counter. 

Luke smiled tightly at Miss Patty as she walked passed.

Miss Patty: Oh, Luke, have you seen Lorelai? Is she with you? 

Luke: No, Miss Patty, I saw her get out of her car and head towards Taylor's.  

Miss Patty: That's funny. I'm sure I saw her march in here a few minutes ago. 

Miss Patty walked away, already hitting the speed dial on her mobile. 

Luke smoothly walked over to the door and turned the lock. 

Luke: She's gone. 

Lorelai: You know it'd never work, Luke. And it wouldn't just be you or me who got hurt when it ended, Rory, the whole town wouldn't be able to ignore it. 

Luke: Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the town. Okay! Okay, It'd never work. And I understand about not hurting Rory. But can we really go back to being friends? 

Lorelai: I think that'd be for the best.

Luke: The best for you, sure, okay, Lorelai we'll do it your way. 

Lorelai: I'm sorry, Luke. In a few weeks when this is all past history, baggage, you'll see that I'm right. 

Luke started walking towards her, Lorelai started shaking her head. 

Lorelai: Luke-

The next second, he was kissing her. 

Kissing her, knowing he'd never get another chance. This had to be it. It had to be enough. He knew with every taste of her that a million years of kissing her wasn't going to cure him of her. He'd tried. Lord knows, he'd tried to bury the feelings so deep they'd never be uncovered but now the lid had been sprung.  It was going to hurt like hell to push them back in. He felt her sliding as the kisses got more heated. It nearly killed him to break away. 

Luke: Go home, Lorelai. I'll see you later. 

Lorelai studied him as he turned and walked upstairs to his apartment. She felt like she was never going to see him again. Lorelai shook off that feeling and determinedly focused on the fact that she'd done the right thing. She hoped.    


	4. Moving right along

The Kissing Competition Part 4

"Round like circle in a spiral, like a wheel within a wheel, 

never ending or beginning on an ever spinning reel."

-Sting, Windmills of Your Mind

Luke felt his whole frame shake with exhaustion, he'd been awake since quarter to five and he'd got only about an hour of sleep the night before. For weeks he'd done all of his normal rituals in half the time, he was tired, irritated, and getting more distracted as the days went on. He didn't know how to fix this; he didn't have the tools to mend this. He'd never dealt with this before, sheer despair. He couldn't get his balance, he couldn't even get comfortable in his own skin, it had a new mistress. 

He wished each day, that by the end of this day the bone-deep misery might have faded, just faded. He wasn't expecting miracles, just a chance to get back to himself and not feel like his fingers were slipping off the edge.  

Every day she came in and they pretended like nothing had happened. He took orders and she talked, like they'd never even touched each other.  It was driving him demented but he just couldn't forget how she melted against him in that goodbye kiss and it had been a kind of goodbye kiss, he'd spent hours trying to convince himself. Unfortunately, the kiss was stuck on play in a never-ending feedback loop in his head.

Luke tried to act normal every time she teased him, made fun of the way he spoke, the way he dressed, but every time it just made him furious. He was so angry and he couldn't explain it. Not without big professional shrink words anyway. He just wanted to yell at her, really vent but he was petrified that if he let one wrong word loose he'd never be able to stop. Luke froze as he walked over to take an order and saw her coming over. He wanted to tell everyone else to get out so he could have her all to himself. 

Lorelai: Hello, Luke. Have you seen my daughter I seem to have lost her. 

Luke: No, I haven't seen Rory. What can I get you?

Lorelai: Are you sure? She's about my height, she has blue eyes and brown hair, and she's really quiet, kind of easy to miss. 

Luke: Would you like me to come back when you're ready to order?

Lorelai: Luke, I'm just trying to find my daughter, I've heard she hangs out here-

Luke turned and walked away before he did or said something really stupid, like kiss her. 

Luke: Caesar, I'm going upstairs. Can you get orders?

Caesar: Yeah

Luke didn't turn around to see Lorelai's face but he could imagine the smug look of accomplishment she got every single time she pissed him off. 

If he'd looked he would've seen the same misery that lived, permanently now, in his own eyes.

He'd taken a lot of stuff from her over the years but ever since the kiss he could barely look at her without snarling and wanting to punch the closest wall in sheer frustration. He knew walking away wasn't dealing with it but he felt so trapped by his emotions, so unpredictable, walking away seemed the safest. 

Luke got to the door of the storeroom when he heard her following. He lost it. He turned around and pointed back towards the diner.

Luke: You can't come in here. 

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: I mean it, Lorelai. You really don't want to come anywhere near me today. 

Lorelai: I'm not afraid of you. 

Lorelai just started to walk closer towards him, but Luke cut her off and started walking back towards her, waving his arms to get her to move. 

Luke: I don't want you in here! What part of that don't you understand? I don't need this, right now!

Luke put his face right in front of hers as he said this so he was surprised when she leaned in and put her mouth on his. She whispered against his mouth.

Lorelai: But I need this, Luke, I need you.

Instantly, they were drowning, kissing each other, licking, sipping, and sucking each other's mouths, frantically tilting their heads in time to get the best angle, arms wrapping around moving up and down, bodies meshed together. Luke backed Lorelai up against the wall of the tiny storeroom, neither noticed when the jars of pickles rocked dangerously above.

With a huge sigh, Luke pulled back;

Luke: Stop, stop! I can't do this. I just can't handle this, Lorelai. You're breaking me, I just can't. 

Lorelai: I'm not trying to hurt you, Luke. I'm trying to fix this, besides, you want to kiss me, I can tell. 

Luke: But kissing is what started all of this. I thought we'd agreed that it'd never work, we're better as friends-any of this ringing bells?

Lorelai: But it's not working, is it? I'm not sleeping, you're not sleeping, we're both so strung out, it's time for a plan B. 

Luke: What's plan B? Stop seeing each other altogether?

Lorelai: No! I think we need to see more of each other. Like this.

Lorelai leaned in and started kissing him again. Luke kissed her back but between every kiss he tried to speak but she wouldn't let him move his mouth free. 

Luke's heart jumped into his throat as she dived right in, heart and soul. She was kissing him exactly how he'd always hoped. Without thoughts, no boundaries, no limits, no hesitations. He could feel his knees go to rubber as she lightly traced his over-sensitised lips with the rough edge of her tongue. 

A few minutes later, Luke walked, as normally and as casually as possible out of the storeroom, whistling under his breath and smiling.    


	5. Life's a riot

The Kissing Competition Part 5

"Life's a riot, a loving friend, pity the day that has to end, Friday come speed home again and I've nothing but you on my mind." 

-Faithless (feat. Zoë Johnson), Crazy English Summer 

Luke had made a decision. It had been one of the hardest, the most troubling, the most compelling decision he knew he'd ever make but somehow it had been simple, a blessed relief to finally realise. 

He loved her and she was going to marry him. For three months they'd stolen every kiss they could; at the diner, his apartment, her house and even behind the town hall one night after a late town meeting. It was getting ridiculous that they couldn't be honest, open and, instead, had to sneak around like teenagers. Lorelai was very sure that they'd been seen at least once by Miss Patty so that meant the whole town probably knew anyway but she still refused to walk around with him in public because she insisted that would jinx it. 

In fact, Luke was beginning to get suspicious, maybe she didn't want the whole town to know she was with him? Luke knew that deep down she wasn't a snob but she'd been raised in a completely different environment and earliest lessons are often the hardest to forget. 

He was proud of his life; after all, he ran his own business, if not a very glamorous one. He knew the men she'd dated had come from the same kind of world she did but then he saw the way she responded to him. When they were kissing nothing else would dare intrude, it was sacred. It was when they went back to their real lives that the doubts set in. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore this feeling that she was ashamed to be with him and so his decision meant that it was time for all or nothing. For him, there was no going back. He knew she would probably resist but that was one of the things he loved about her the most. As a last resort, he'd just kiss her until she agreed. Luke smiled at that thought, well, maybe not the last.

#          #          #

Lorelai was on cloud nine. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier with her life. Over the years there had been many times when her love and pride for Rory had allowed her to catch a glimpse of this feeling. But since she'd kissed Luke for the very first time she'd felt exhilaration in every moment. 

Sometimes she'd be eating at the diner, just watching him her feelings would blindside her and she'd give him their secret signal for a kissing session. She'd catch his eye and lightly touch the side of her mouth with her index finger. It gave her the belly clutch every time his eyes darkened with desire. Lorelai was very pleased to note that he deserved every one of those kissing trophies, her toes curled at the thought of him. 

The greatest thing about this relationship that they'd created was that it had nothing to do with Rory, or Jess or the rest of the town, it was theirs and that, to Lorelai, was freedom. 

Not that Rory did suspect something but, so far, she hadn't asked, so Lorelai didn't have to lie. Not that she would lie to Rory, it was just so new, so special and somehow sharing this with her daughter felt a little awkward. After all, how do you tell your daughter that you've been making out like a teenager with a man who made her body fizz? Somehow, It felt wrong, so Lorelai had kept quiet. 

Keeping quiet had worked really well and Lorelai was beginning to think that it was the best arrangement for her; because they hadn't gone public it didn't seem as real. There seemed less risk this way and for Lorelai that was a huge bonus; if she stuffed this up, she'd never forgive herself and she was pretty sure Luke agreed with her. It was just something like a secret treat she could take whenever she wanted without any problems, no dramas, no misunderstandings and no complications.  She could quite happily go on like this for years. 

Hello to all, I thank you all for your very positive reviews. Sorry it took time to get this next bit together, I wasn't sure where to go next. Hope you've enjoyed this story, it was my first and after catching this writing bug I suspect there will be more to come. PS. This is the second last instalment, I hope. Remember, reviews maketh the writer so keep 'em coming!   


	6. Kissing, telling and brave faces

The Kissing Competition Part 6

"Kiss me, please kiss me, kiss me out of desire, baby, not consolation. You know it makes me so angry, 'cause I know that it died, I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye…"   

-Jeff Buckley, Last Goodbye  

Lorelai swung the front door open expecting a sizzling hot, delicious pizza; instead all she saw was Luke.  Who wants pizza when you can have an equally delicious man? She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, looking quickly for Babette or any other town member. None to gently, she pushed him towards the wall and went to move in for one of those award winning kisses she'd grown so addicted to but just as their breaths were mingling and she could smell his unique scent, Luke pushed her away. 

Lorelai jerked back in confusion. When she looked into his eyes she could see he had something on his mind. 

Lorelai: What's up? I thought you were busy at work or was there some other reason that I couldn't visit you this morning? 

Luke: We have to talk.

Lorelai: Those four words are by far the most dreaded words in the English language so you'd better have a good reason for using them on me.

Luke: Are you ashamed of me? Of us?

Lorelai: What?

Luke: I'm asking you if you find what we have together as something that you're not proud to be doing.

Lorelai: Luke, you know I love what we're doing and we'd be doing it right now if you weren't standing over there while I'm standing far over here.  What's got into you?

Luke: I'm just wondering when you thought we could start going public. I like what we're doing too but I'm really getting tired of having to sneak around. 

Lorelai: I never said that I liked sneaking around either although it's been proven to add excitement, right?  

Luke: Lorelai, I need you to tell me why you haven't told Rory or Sookie or your parents that we're together. 

Lorelai: Are you crazy? I could never tell my parents about us! You've heard of the Gettysburg address right? That speech would be nothing compared to the rant my mother would launch into if she found out that I'm seeing you. 

Luke: And Rory? Sookie?

Lorelai: Luke, what we have is really special to me, you know that.

Luke: You never intended on telling anyone, were you? It was just going to be some secret fling. I was just going to be another of your disposable love interest that only last until you're bored? Am I right?

Lorelai: Luke, you can't think-

Luke: No, Lorelai, you can't know me very well if you think that I'm the kind of guy who'll sneak around. Sneak around with a woman who doesn't have the guts to tell her own daughter about the man in her life, no less. I think it's fair to say that it's over. Goodbye, Lorelai.

Luke stormed from the living room, slamming out of the door without even glancing back to see Lorelai as she doubled over, sliding to the floor… 


	7. Not the End

The Kissing Competition Part 7

"Make me feel like a beggar, make me feel like a thief, make me feel like a battle that cannot end in peace. Make me feel like running, as if I've lost my nerve, make me cry tears, I don't deserve…"

-Ben Harper, Please Bleed.     

Rory entered the house a few ours later to find her mother watching TV, she immediately headed for the kitchen talking so her mother could hear her, even when her head was deep inside the fridge. 

Rory: So, I went past Al's today and he's got a sign that says…Mom? Rory stopped as she felt something wasn't right. 

Rory: Mom? What's up? Bad Day?

Lorelai: What? Rory? Hey baby, when'd you get home? 

Rory: Mom, I've been talking at the top of my lungs for the past five minutes. Where were you?

Lorelai: Sorry, I'm a little tired. Did you want to start again? 

Lorelai was a mess. Trying to keep herself together in front of Rory, her parents and the town was driving her further into the pit of misery Luke had harshly thrown her into one month ago today. 

Nothing in her life, even those days before she told her parents about Rory, had prepared her for this kind of heartbreak. Imagine, him suggesting that she was ashamed of him just because she didn't want the whole town to know about their private and, as it turns out, brief affair. 

Lorelai hated the misery, the tiredness- not to mention- the crying. She was so sick of crying but she honestly believed that Luke would realise that she had a very good reason for keeping their relationship secret. She loved him to distraction. She wanted him every minute of everyday, even when they weren't together. But most importantly she knew with a certainty she'd never felt about anything before that she wanted to be with him, marry him.  

Unfortunately, that also scared her half to death to think he might not want her, once all the 'kissing like teenagers' stuff died down.  

The next morning, she awoke miserable, as she had for the last month but she knew what she wanted to do march right up to him, yell at him and kiss him until he wanted her back but she didn't know it that would make the situation worse when she then had to tell him it would be forever this time. Lorelai followed Rory as she was dressed and leaving for the bus,

Lorelai: Hey, kiddo, have a good day.

Rory: Sure. Mom?

Lorelai: hmmmm?

Rory: Will you be okay?

Lorelai: Oh, yeah! I've got some repair man coming to fix the wiring at the inn. And I'm secretly  hoping one of them will look like Jon Bon Jovi.  

Lorelai looked at Rory as she rushed around the foyer grabbing her coat and school bag. Lorelai got the chance to really look at her daughter, something she'd been too miserable to do lately. Rory was visibly upset. 

Lorelai: Rory? Rory, what's wrong? 

Rory hastily wiped her eyes and forced a smile

Rory: Nothing. Nothing's wrong is it mother? Nope, no reason why anyone would be crying in this house? I mean if, I'd been dumped by the one man I was meant to love and live happily ever after with, suddenly dumped me I'd be fine, just fine?

Lorelai: How did you find out?

Rory: Lane overheard you and Luke on the day he broke it off. She was coming to store some black market stuff from her mother but heard Luke yelling at you instead.

Lorelai watched in horror as Rory's voice broke on the last words and she looked at Lorelai with so much despair and disappointment. 

Lorelai: Rory, listen to me. Don't cry, sweetheart. It's going to be ok. I'm going to get him back! That man was mine from the very first cup of coffee, there's no way he'll ever be happy without me around to love him. He knew this but I was scared so I screwed it up. But it's really ok I'll just go and convince him. Wanna call me in your lunch break? I'll need to give you all my good news.

Rory: What if he doesn't want you back? 

Lorelai: I never really let him go and he won't be given much of a choice. 

Rory smiled with joy as she watched her mother run upstairs to change from her pyjamas into what she called 'getting her man back' outfit. Rory yelled from the bottom of the stairs

Rory: Mom!

Lorelai: Yes, my darling?

Rory: Good Luck!

Lorelai: Thanks. But I won't need it, he might though.

Hey guys, 

Thanks for all the really terrific reviews. Alyx7, thanks for all those corrections, rest assured-it's not just you J! I'm sorry that you guys thought I'd end it there-it just keeps going. I can't control it. But I'm praying that it'll be finished within two episodes after this one, maybe I should just make it an even ten, huh? _Thoughts?_ Comments?_  Anyway, stay tuned and reviewing-you will be vindicated. _

PS: In your reviews I'd love it if you could tell me what I'm doing well, the stuff that keeps you reading??? Please tell if I'm doing something really badly-I'll try and force myself to take it on board. 


	8. Diner Man, Kissing and Sandwich Signs

The Kissing Competition Part 8  
  
"Stars racing to burn out, just stars racing to burn out a storm waiting to break like trees standing black against the sky, this was inevitable, inevitable." -Beth Orton, Paris Train  
  
Lorelai walked past Luke's diner three times before she had enough courage to go inside, it was busy and most tables were occupied. She barely heard the greetings from people as she walked through his diner. She had spent all morning planning her words, choosing her best arguments so that there could be no confusion. No room for him to refuse her.she quickly blocked out the idea that he wouldn't accept her apology. She figured by talking to him here, he couldn't escape-he'd have customers to serve. When she reached the counter she couldn't see him but he was coming down the stairs, she could hear him, but as he reached downstairs and saw her at the counter he paused, his mouth twisting, Lorelai felt he stomach doing gymnastics on her tongue. Lorelai felt relieved when he nodded to her and then went back to polishing the counter as if everything was normal. At least he didn't just tell her to get lost. Lorelai would've sighed with relief if she'd had any air in her lungs.  
  
Lorelai: I need to talk to you.  
  
She looked into his face and she could see he'd been sleeping about the same amount as her, which was nil.  
  
Luke: What do we have to say? I thought we'd talked enough. I don't think we need to rehash it now or here, do you?  
  
He was visibly trying to keep his voice down but everyone in the place was silent, listening intently.  
  
Lorelai: I've come here to say that I'm sorry I've been such a jerk.  
  
Luke: A big jerk.  
  
Lorelai: The biggest, the thing is Luke I felt all overwhelmed, you, my feelings just.well, overwhelmed me, I guess and instead of finding a way to tell you, I got terrified, ran and made you hate me.  
  
Luke: I don't hate you-  
  
Lorelai: Just let me finish. I want to be very clear, so there's no confusion. I love you. Uncontrollably, madly, passionately love you. I want you every minute of everyday, probably felt that for years, but most importantly, I respect you. I need you in my life in whatever way you want but I'd really like it if it involved a lot of kissing.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, I can't-  
  
Lorelai: Ok, well, I hope you know that I'm not ashamed of anything we do together or feel for each other. And I've got the perfect way to prove it to you.  
  
Lorelai smiled at him and pulled out a sandwich sign, draping it over her body. It read on front "I LOVE LUKE DANES" and on back it read "and I don't care who knows about it". Lorelai turned around, still wearing the sign, and walked towards the street, smiling foolishly, bravely. Luke looked around as everyone in the diner got up to see her leaving walking down the street, waving like a queen. Luke started to smile, grinning like an idiot. He raced over pushing past people to go after her.  
  
Luke: Lorelai! Lorelai, stop, you crazy woman! I need to say something.  
  
Lorelai stooped in the middle of the street, turning to gaze at him. Luke walked over, stopped and simply dove at her, his mouth running madly, frantically across hers saying everything, telling her all she'd ever wanted to hear. They were both smiling as the kissing went on and on. He came up for air, breathing harsh, leaning his forehead to hers.  
  
Luke: I love you, you crazy woman. Think you could find room in that sign for me too?  
  
The whole town, gathered around them, went mad to finally see this moment, they cheered and clapped madly as Luke and Lorelai walked hand in hand back towards the diner.  
  
And I'm done. That's all I've got for this story, hope you guys liked it, hope that ending satisfied and remember reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Cheers, La Perla 


End file.
